Fire Drill
by Asuza
Summary: When do you ever get to hear what Cody's thinking? When can you get into the brains of any of the digidestined? Well now you can - ok I'm gonna stop because I sound like I'm trying to sell you a used car. Anyway R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: What you really think I own Digimon? Please!   
A/N - Ok ages, a little messed up, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora and Izzy are all juniors, Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody are freshmen, and Joe is a senior. Oh yeah I'm sorry to all of you who like yaoi, and writing in 3rd person. I can't write that way. Well maybe I'll write a Taito someday.  
Fire Drill - Cody's POV  
  
It's second period, I have math now. We begin to go over last night's assignment, when the fire alarm sounds.  
"Yes fire drill!" Davis shouts, I guess he figured that would get him out of not doing last night's homework. We exit the clasroom and take the stairs down to the back door that leads to the soccer field, it's cold outside and the ground is wet and mossy. Davis calls my name and I turn around, he looks so diffrent in his Odabia High uniform than he does in his leather jacket and goggles. He's still a good 5 inches taller than me. We stop about 20 feet away from the school. The entire student body is standing out on the grass. I see Yolei and Kari standing along with their history class. Kari is talking to a black haired girl I don't know, and Yolei is talking to the junior class president, Izzy. I used to have a crush on Yolei but I can see that she and Izzy make a couple. Davis is yammering on about soccer, Ken, and Kari, but I'm not paying any attention, I've heard it all already.   
  
I avert my gaze when I hear a familliar voice scream "Put me down!" It's Sora yelling, because Tai as just picked her up and is spinning her around in an attempt to make her dizzy, to get him to stop Sora tightens her grip around his neck and French kisses him. Those two really need to get a room. I roll my eyes and see Mimi, Matt, and Joe, it's ROTC day and Joe's wearing his uniform. Mimi looks grossed out but from this distance I can't tell why. Her gaze keeps shifting over to Matt. I guess he likes him or something, Matt's looking at her too, he's talking to some kid from his band, his back is turned to Mimi, and every so often he turns around and "checks her out" as Davis calls it, I wouldn't really know personally.   
  
Someone comes up behind me and taps my shoulder, it's TK.  
"Hey Cody!" he says.  
"Hello TK." I reply.  
"Hey TQ!" Davis exclaims. TK and I look at one another and simultaneously roll our eyes (geez Cody sure does roll his eyes alot. Well I guess with friends like Davis you can't help it.) A girl with short pale blue hair and dark blue eyes is standing with TK, she's suprisingly shorter than me. "Cody, Davis I'd like you to meet my cousin Elizabeth." TK says.  
"Hi!" she says cheerily. This girl is very beautiful.  
"Hello I'm Cody, nice to meet you Elizabeth." I say.  
"Yeah hi." Davis says obviously uninterested. Neither TK or I appreciate Davis being so rude to this pretty girl.  
"You must be Davis," Elizabeth says, "I've heard alot about you." Davis doesn't even notice because he is too busy looking in Kari's direction. When TK follows his gaze, when he realizes that Davis is eyeing his girlfriend. Peeved but used to it, TK walks over to Kari and kisses her on the cheek. Both of them turn around and wave mockingly at Davis, once again victory goes to my friend with the bucket hat. Elizabeth and I have to laugh. Elizabeth is really nice, she's into martial arts, and has the prettiest smile. I've never had a girlfriend before, but I really am starting to like TK's blue-haired cousin. I think she likes me too. The bell that calls us back to class rings, and Elizabeth and I go our seperate ways. We agree to meet up later at lunch. On may way back I feel so warm, I didn't even notice my wet shoes. Sitting back at my desk I smile at davis a big stupid Tailike grim, he just looks at me funny, I laugh. Uncapping my pen I hope the next three periods fly by. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon blah blah blah.   
A/N - Ok I'm not sure if I made this clear or not but this fic is going to have a chapter in each person's POV. Today is Kari, probably next will be Yolei. So don't worry about getting a sequel, there's more to come.  
Fire Drill - Kari's POV  
History is so boring. I have no idea why I've been put in honors, this is my worst class. At least Yolei is here to keep me company, she sits next to me and we pass notes all period, all I've really gotten out of this class is gossip. The fire alarm sounds and we walk out of class, and around the corner to the back exit. The second we step outside Yolei starts to complain about the cold, mossy grass. It's freezing out but I'll live, complaining won't help. Our teacher tells us "to go stand up on the hill next to the physics class." We climb the small incline, Yolei complaining all the way up, I just roll my eyes, Yolei might be a whiner but she's still a really good friend. At the top we see a familliar face Izzy. I always thought physics was for seniors, and Izzy's only a junior, oh well Izzy always was a genius. We all say hello, and then Izzy and Yolei start talking about computers. I wish those two would just go out already, so what if she's two years younger than him. Yolei has liked Izzy since she was in the 7th grade, and tai told me last week in confidence that he caught Izzy checking her out. I make a mental note play matchmaker ASAP. That probably means after my date with TK tomorrow night, I'll tell him and he can help me, maybe Cody can too. Today though TK's busy trying to set Cody up with his cousin Elizabeth.   
  
My friend Lisa and I start talking about the big field hockey tournament coming up. We hear someone yell "Put me down!" and turn around to see Sora, and my brother. He can be so embarrasing sometimes. despite that though, I must admithe and Sora really are made for each other. Tai'll probably ask her to marry him in a year or two. I wonder if TK and I will ever get married? hmmm... anyway, my friend Lisa likes Davis, alot, but I want to get them together, Davis is nice and all, a little cute two if you like the Tai's clone type. I think she can do better. Thankfully for memy back is turned, I don't want to see him or my brother this early in the morning. As Lisa and I chat my eyes wander a bit looking for TK, I wonder where he is. Suddenly someone comes up behind me and kisses my cheek, "Hey Kari-chan." There he is. I turn around to face him, god he's hot. He looks much more like his brother, than when we first met. He whispers in my ear "Mission Complete" and I smile. I look inthe direction of Cody, he and Elizabeth seem to have really hit it off. Then I notice Davis standing there looking defeated. TK and I wave mockingly, but then turn around and crack up. Lisa scolds us for not being nicer to Davis, I'm about to tell her to pipe down when the bell rings calling us back inside. TK gives me a kiss goodbye, and then runs off to find his class. Yolei and Izzy are still talking, oblivious that the masses are moving back to their cells. I turn around and grab Yolei's arm motioning her to get a move on. She's blushing so profusely that I have to laugh. I look over and say goodbye to Izzy, and notice that he's just as red as Yolei. When we get back to class immediately Yolei beigns to write me a note. I just hope she doesn't go into detail abotu software, because I know for a fact Yolei loves to go off on a tangent. I listen tot he lecture, while writing KK + TT 4-ever on my notebook. Someday my intials are going to end with T too. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer - I own Digimon, oh yeah surrrreeeeee I dooooooo! Don't sue me I wouldn't appreciate that.  
A/N - Ok I know I sad Yolei next but then I didn't feel like doing her. I just want to say that this is like a big prologue that eventually will be a more in depth fic. Mimi, Matt and Joe love triangles are fun.   
  
Fire Drill - Mimi's POV  
French is my favoite class! I have it second period and there are lots of cute senior guys in it. The language is really pretty too. Someday when I become a model I'm gonna move to France and have an apartment with a view of the Eifel tower. I'm writing down notes on spelling, my left hand holding the paper still. I take a second to admire my bracelet, because it's like nothing I've ever had before, it's amber, with small delicate silver links connecting each finely polished piece. The little leaves pick up the light perfectly. The best part about my new bracelet is that it came from my secret admirer. I can't help wondering who it is. My daydream is rudely interrupted though by the loud irritable ringing of the fire alarm. I grab my leopard purse and head outside with the rest of my class. I really wish I had my jacket right now because it's really cold this morning, the principal always picks the best days to run these drills. Our class goes to stand by some trees, and someone calls my name. It's Joe! Wow I guess it's ROTC day, because Joe's wearing that dorky mock military uniform. He's in my french class, but since we don't talk that much, I welcome this time to catch up. I take this time to ask him if he would tutor me in Biology, since he's in AP (that's college level in case you didn't know :o) and I'm pulling C-'s in regular. He asks me what we're learning and I say digestion, he goes into this long explanation, that goes sailing right over my head, but what I do het out of it is completely gross. Joe's blushing the entire time, he can be so cute sometimes. Behind me I hear two voices whispering, I strain my ears because one I know, frustrated I just turn around, there's Matt Ishida! He's the hottest guy I've ever seen. He's talking to some kid from his band. I can't really make out what they're saying, but every so often I have to turn around and admire the view. I've always had a crush on Matt, who wouldn't, I mean not only is he gorgeous, but he's smart, funny, and a true gentleman. I go to all his concerts, always wondering what it'd be like to sing with him. I can feel my cheeks get warm. I go back to listening to Joe, he sure is sweet to always put up with my short attention span, and I know he'll always be there for me. I wonder if Joe likes me. Sora is positive that he has it really bad for me, and I know that back in the digital wotld he did. I guess he's okay, he's always neat and well dressed, his hair though not as nice as Matt's, is still nice. Oh well niether Joe or Matt has asked me out yet, plus I already have a date with that cute shortstop this Friday, what was his name again. The bell rings and we walk back inside, about 5 guys let me go ahead of them and two fight over who gets to hold the door for me. I get back inside and thankfully take in the warmth of the room. Sitting back in my seat I start to think about Matt and Joe. By the end of the period I decide that my first priority is to find out the identity of my secret admirer, depending on who he is (I'm not going out with the school nerd Eugene no matter how nice this bracelet is.) if he is Eugene then I'm gonna try and get a date with Matt, Joe's way to good a friend to date, then again Matt's a good friend too. Arg! I'm so confused! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
A/N: Ok in the reviews I got alot of Taiora forever and all that lovely stuff, so I figured this is what you guys want to read. Yolei will come in time, as will Sora, Izzy, Matt and Joe; probably not in that order though.  
  
Fire Drill - Tai's POV  
Yawn. English is so boring. None of it makes sense. Those stupid Americans don't even write in the same direction as we do. In the front of the room is Sora, she's so cute when she's trying to concentrate. I rub my eyes; it's too early for this. Huh what's that? Alright fire drill! Woo Hoo! Sora waits at he desk for me. She's so nice, I take he hand and we walk to the soccer field together. Some of the guys from the team are in our class and we all talk about our big game tomorrow, Sora promises she'll be there cheering me on. then she asks me if I'll be at her tennis match today, even though she already knows I can't come, because of practice, despite that she puts on the most realistic sad face ever, in the history of this world.   
"Hey Tai, you're breaking this beautiful lady's heart." Todd the goalie says.  
"Yeah Tai, insert fake sounding sniffle here, your breaking my heart." she says in mock depression, I know that Sora doesn't even want me there, she says that she gets all nervous when I watch her play.  
"I'm sorry beautiful lady." I say and scoop her up into my arms.  
"Put me down" she says laughing. So I spin her around, she keeps laughing and saying "Stop Tai." I guess she's worried that we're making a scene, so what? Determined as usual she takes a firmer grip on my neck and kisses me hard on the lips. I'm so startled that I stop and kiss back. In the background I hear several wolf whistles a "Way to go Tai, and a "Get a room."  
That came from some jealous cheerlader. Sora and I part and i try to catch my breath, I'm still holding her. The bell rings about a minute later and, I put her down. I take hold of her soft cold hand again, wait a second it wasn't cold before, why didn't she tell me she was cold? Why didn't I just figure she'd be cold, I'm such a jerk sometimes, she'll probably get really sick and hate me all because I didn't notice she was turning into a popsicle.   
I let go of her hand to remove my blazer which I put on her.   
"Thanks sweetie." she whispers, her cheeks are all red.  
I blush too, and put my arm around her shoulders, she rests her head on my chest, I kiss the top of her head, god she smells good, how is it that no matter what girls,well most of them, always smell so nice? I ponder this until we get back to class, she sits down at her desk and begins to take off my blazer.  
"Keep it," I say. "you're frozen." I kiss her on the nose before going to sit back at my desk. She turns around and smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat. This is the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Ok everyone here's the deal. If I owned Digimon these fics would be pointless, because they would be episodes. So obviously if I have towrite them then I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
Fire Drill - TK's POV  
"And so to get a good line variation you need to hold the pencil like this..." blah blah blah Mr. Hashiva is the worlds most boring teacher. I had no idea when I signed up for this drawing and painting class that I'd be bored out of my mind about the proper way to hold a pencil, at this rate we won't finish anything. I look over at my cousin Elizabeth, she just came to stay with us two days ago, this is her first day of school in Odiba. She only knows me, Matt, and she met Kari at the airport. She just moved here all the way from England. Ahhh Kari she's so great...last night while we were talking on the phone she came up with the greatest idea she thought we should set up Elizabeth with Cody. Since Cody's available, I mean there just aren't any girls that don't think of Cody more like a polite little kid rather than their peers, just cause he's so short (Isn't that a shallow reason but, I must admit it's true even for me.) Elizabeth is a good 3 inches shorter than him (wow she must be a midget), plus, more importantly they have alot in common, Cody lost his dad when he was little, Elizabeth lost her mom both are into martial arts, plus both are kind, caring and inquisitve they are perfect for each other. Kari's such a genius.  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
"What the heck was that?" I yell.  
"I think it was the fire alarm TK." Elizabeth whispers.  
"I know it just startled me that's all." I say.  
She just laughs. We walk outside, I put my arm around her shoulders to keep her close, it feels weird being the protector rather than being protected, even now a long time since Matt had to push me out of the way or hold my hand. As we walk outside lots of my friends say hi, I introduce my cousin to everyone.  
"Hey TK, the class went that way." Elizabeth says ponting int he opposite direction than the way we are walking.  
"Don't worry about it." I say, "There's someone I want you to meet." I look around for Cody, in the process we see Tai lift up Sora, and my brother check out Mimi like 6 or 7 times. Finally we see Cody, he's looking around with Davis. Eugh davis, why is that kid so dumb? He better not be looking at Kari again. Matt said I should just beat him up so that he has two black eyes, he always wants to handle his problems like that, it's no wonder the one girl he likes in the whole school, won't go near him with a ten foot pole, you see Mimi hates violence. Besides Kari hates when we fight over her. Kari Ahh, she's so wonderful. Our 1 year anniversary is the day after tomorrow, I'm taking her somewhere really special. I've saved my allowances for the past 6 months to ensure this night goes perfect, because Kari's perfect (the phrase "love is blind" keeps entering my mind, and to think I love Kari)  
I walk up to Cody ad tap him on the shoulder.  
""Hey Cody." I say giving him the big stupid grin, of a guy with a trick up his sleeve, I guess he didn't notice.  
"Hello TK." Cody says.  
"Hey TQ!" Davis yells. I look back at Cody and we simultaneously roll our eyes. After 6 years he still can't get my two letter name right. It then when I remember Elizabeth standing next to me.  
"Cody, Davis I'd like you to meet my cousin Elizabeth." I say.  
"Hello I'm Cody, nice to meet you Elizabeth." for a second I thought he was gonna kiss her hand like in some cheesy romance movie.  
"Yeah hi." davis says not even looking at her. What could possibly be so interesting that he can't even hello to my cousin like anormal human being?   
I look in the direction he's looking in, and realize that he's looking at Kari, my Kari. I walk right up to my love and kiss her on the cheek. She spins around and I look into those beautiful crimsom eyes of hers.  
"Mission complete." I whisper in her ear. She smiles and my heart melts again just like a Frigimon hanging out in Mexico. She looks over at Cody and Elizabeth, and then at Davis who looks defeated, we wave mockingly and then turn around cracking up. Kari's friend tells us we should be nicer to Davis, she's just saying that because she has the hots for him. I hear the bell and give her a quick kiss on the lips, before going to get my cousin back. We catch up with our class. she asks me a million questions about Cody. I answer some and tell her to ask him the rest. She says that they have plans t sit together at lunch this afternoon. I put my arm around her again and in my most big-brotherlike tone I say "Elizabeth you better be careful about Cody who knows what he wants."  
She just looks at me strangely and replies "on the way out here you told me he was the worlds most polite gentleman, what the hell are you talking about TQ." she punches me playfully in the arm, to emphasize the last word.  
"Hey now don't youstart that" I say, I think Elizabeth is really gonna like it here. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
A/N: wow I know I said this part was gonna be like right after Kari, well I'm sorry, I had writer's block when it came to her.   
Hawkmon: Well it's about time already.  
Asuza: I'm sorry, alright jeez.  
Hawkmon: Hawkmon digivolve to...Halsemon  
Halsemon: Your punishment...Tempest Wing  
Asuza: acck on w/ the fic...No not stop your gonna break my mom's china...Oh yeah beware of randomness!  
  
Fire Drill - Yolei's POV  
  
History, it's not so bad, Kari hates it, I guess the only reason I like it is because Kari and I have it together. My head is lowered because I'm reading the note she just wrote me, it's about the field hockey tournament and her anniversary with TK. I wish I could have an anniversary with a certain, red haired, black eyed someone. I lift my head to daydream about my wedding day for a second. I almost pee my pants when the fire alarm sounds. I stick Kari's note between my textbook and we walk out together. "It's freezing out here." I complain, Kari says nothing, I hope she's not mad at me. Our teacher tells us to go stand next to the physics class. It's a steep incline and the grass is slippery. When I vocalize my thoughts Kari just rolls her eyes. I want to make sure that she's not mad at me, but then I see my favorite person in this world standing up on the hill waving at me.  
"Hello Yolei, Kari, how are you?  
"Hi Izzy." Kari says  
I feel my cheeks get warm, it's like I can't even look at him anymore with out blushing.  
"Hi Izzy." I say, trying to muster up some confidence.  
Izzy and I get talking about this great new digital camera that he just bought, with the money he made on with his website. He has such a nice smile. The conversation is realy interesting. In te corner of my eye I see TK come up behind Kari kiss her on the cheek, God I envy them. I think Izzy saw them too because when our eyes met again with uneasiness. We look at each other nervously. I could stare in to his onyx pools all day.  
"Y-Yolei." he studders, he's never studdered around me, usually making Koushiro Izumi nervous is Mimi's job. Damn girl, why does she have to be so pretty?  
"What is it Izzy?" I ask trying to make my voice sound flirtaceous, Mimi taught me that, well I guess Mimi's not so bad.  
"Would you like to go out with me to take some pictures after school?" Damnit for a second there I thought he was going to ask me to the big winter formal. Oh well maybe this afternoon he will.  
"Sure Izzy, I'd love too." I reply trying to hide my disappointment.  
"You would?!" he sounds so surprised, it's like he really did ask me to the winter formal, and it's not like it's someone like Mimi some popular cheerleader. Boys can be so weird sometimes.  
"So I'll meet you in the computer room after school." He says  
"Great." Wow that was loud, lowering my voice I continue "what will we be taking pictures of anyway?"  
"It's a surprise." Was that a glimmer of mystery in his eyes, man that's amazing, especially since his eyes don't even reflect the light. Just then I feel someone tugging on my arm. It's Kari.  
"What is it?" This time it's my turn to be annoyed.  
"Come on the bells ringing we can go back inside hahahaha"  
"Kari, you knave; what are you laughing at?"  
"N-Nothing, see ya Izzy!" Izzy looks just as confused as I am, he's so cute when he doesn't have an answer.  
"Bye girls, I'll see you after school Yolei!"  
"Bye!" I say, Kari is still dragging me in. On the way back to clas I ask her why she was laughing. She doesn't answer, and it takes me a whole flight of steps to weedle it out of her. Turns out she thought it was funny because Izzy and I were blushing. What a rube! She starts to crack up again, so I whack her upside the head.  
Calming down she asks "So what were you talking about anyway, I mean come on it was freezing out there, what could you possibly been talking about that could have warmed you up like that?" I don't answer, when we get back to class I just write her a very detailed note. It takes me all period to re-enact 5 minutes. Imake sure I write in plenty of detail because I know she hates that. I look up from time to time, she keeps writing KK+TT 4-ever on her notes about Louis XIV. She's nuts, and TK makes her crazier. After class I think about Izzy and myself. I wonder if someday we'll be together. Well it's the first step to having a relationship, I guess. Wait a second it took me 6 years to get to this point, at this rate by the time I go on an actual date with him I'll be ancient, like 40 or something. I just hope his surprise subject matters are something romantic, and not the stinky old boys football team. I wonder if I should ask Mimi to fix my hair, and makeup, after 9th, aw hell I'll cut, it's only Math.  
  
A/N - So minna what do you think? I know...Review and tell me! Oh yeah, this is what's gonna happen...the Izzy/Yolei part is going to turn into another longer fic, think of this, and Izzy's part, like a couple of teasers.   
The same thing goes for the Mimi/Matt/Joe part. That'll actually be really long thing. Not that long though I'd get bored. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: What you actually think I own Digimon?  
A/N - Sorry I haven't really worked on this everyone I didn't get many reviews for the last two parts of this series, so I wasn't sure if I should continue, but when I went back alot of people asked for Sora's part, and here it is, send me your compliments, flames, Krispy Kreme Donuts, all of it to Buttercup548@aol.com! Oh yeah please review this time minna!  
  
Fire Drill - As told by Sora  
English is hard, unlike Tai though I think this class actually has a point, I mean come on English slang is wicked awesome! I furrow my eyebrows trying to make my characters look as neat as possible. Was that the fire alarm? I put the cap on my pen, stand up, and smooth out my green skirt. I wait for Tai at my desk so we don't get seperated. I guess I'm a little jealous, I don't want any other girls hitting on him, I have a right though, I mean I did wait ten years to get to this point, right? He takes hold of my hand and gives me his patented lopsided grin. My heart jumps into my brain, he can still do that to me after all these years, Mimi keeps telling me I'm nuts, I keep reminding her that she doesn't have a boyfriend, and so she wouldn't understand.  
  
I start to freeze the second we get outside,but I pretend to be fine because I wouldn't want Tai to do something stupid, like give me his jacket, and get himself sick right before his big game. Since alot of the guys from the soccer team are in our class they walk out with us talking about the big game, don't those guys do anything but play soccer? Tai asks me if I'll be attending, I smile and say "Of course, I'll be there." I continue "Hey Tai will you come to my big tennis match today?" I know he can't come, he has practise, besides he knows I'd die if he did. Whenever he's there I try way to hard, and end up tripping on my own feet and totally bombing. I just want to hear what he says.  
"Uhh Sora sweetie...I that is...I-I-I cant, I have practice today, I'm so sorry love." he replies.  
Since we already talked about this, I know there's no harm in pretending to be heartbroken because he can't make it.  
"Hey man you're breaking this beautiful lady's heart." That's Todd the goalie, he loves getting on Tai's case.  
"Yeah you're breking my heart." my voice dripping with faux misery. Suddenly Tai scoops me into his arms, It feels so nice to be close to him, he feels really warm.   
"I'm sorry beautiful lady." He says, then spins me around, I yell at him, and laugh hysterically. Soon I start to feel a little sick and so I lift my head from his shoulder, and kiss him passionately on the lips, he's suprised at first, but quickly he kisses me back, stopping dead in his tracks might I add, Mission Accomplished! We keep kissing and in the background I hear a lot of wolf whistles, on kid said "Way to go Tai." and "Get a room too." that came from a jealous cheerleader (not Mimi) that tried to steal Tai last year. He puts me down and just as the bell calling us back inside rings. Tai takes my hand and a look of confusion comes over him, he looks like he's arguing with himself or something. He lets go of my hand, oh god what did I do, Is he mad at me? He's taking off his blazer, his brown eyes are full of love when he looks back at me. He puts the jacket around my shoulders along with one of his arms. I blush at his affection, ans say "Thanks love." then rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and we walk back to class together. When I get back to class I start to take off his jacket but he tells meto keep it because I'm frozen, he reads my mind sometimes. He walks back to his seat and I turn around to look at him, before Sanada-sensei starts class again. I wonder how long this will last? I hope we're together forever 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Me own Digimon PLEASE!  
A/N - you know I don't actually think I have anything to say. Oh yeah! Thank You Thank You Thank You! Reviewers! I was so happy today when I checked my e-mail today and found some for Soar's POV. You really don't have any idea, it felt really nice to hear that people like this story and want me to continue it. Thanks Again! Without further adieu....  
  
Fire Drill - Yamato's POV  
  
"Mr. Ishida will you stop figetting and please answer the question."   
That's my teacher Mrs. Tomoe, before her I used to really like music now I'm thinking maybe it's not really that wonderful.  
"What number are we on?" I whisper in my friend Touma's ear. He shrugs, "You're alot of help." I tell him.  
"No whispering." Jeez how did she hear that? (A/N don't you just hate when teachers hear something the person two inches away from you couldn't)   
"We're on #7 Yama-chan" Ugh Jun Motimiya, how did she manage to convince the teacher that since she was "Diagnol sighted" (A/n couldn't you just see her telling someone that, because she's so stupid?) and that she needed to sit next to me? The best part is Mrs. Tomoe believed her, either that or she really hates me, and wanted to annoy me to death.  
"Don't call me Yama-chan." I tell her.  
"Yamato I'm losing my patience..." Why do teachers always tap something to a stupid beat as they wait? Why can't they just stand still? When we have to wait for them we're never allowed to make noise. (A/N why do they do that?)  
RING! RING! RING!  
Haha Jun got scared and fell off her chair! The whole class is laughing at her.  
"Get outside all of you, quickly if this was a real fire you'd all have already been dead." That woman really needs to switch to decaf.  
"Hey Yamato hurry up, unless of course if you're waiting for your girlfriend over there, Oh Yama-chan Yama-chan! I love you."   
"Shut up Touma, that's not even funny."  
"Yamato I never knew you cared for me!" God have mercy, she's trying to kiss me again. I grab Touma by the shirt collar and run outside like I've never run before. When we get outside Touma pries my fingers off his lapel while I look around for pink hair. There she is! Mimi, the prettiest girl in school, but she's not just the pretty girl I met a long time ago at summer camp, she's changed now. She doesn't cry as much, or want to be a chearleader, and she doesn't worry too much about breaking a nail. What am I saying she's out of my league, she only dates the best looking guys in our school. What would posses her to spend some time with me? Then again she's talking to Joe right now.  
"Oi Matt are you listening?"  
"What?" I ask.  
"Don't you think we should ask that Tachikawa girl if she wants to sing with us at the big concert on Saturday? You two would sound really great together."  
"Hey that's a good idea Touma, for once you're thinking."  
"Thanks man...Hey I think all the time." I have to laugh at him, he can be such a dork.   
How am I gonna ask Mimi to sing with me this Saturday, should I just go right up to her, or maybe I'll just start a random conversation with her, and then see what she's doing. Maybe I should just ask Soara to ask her. I turn around to look at her, she's one of the only girls at school that looks good in the school uniform, but se looks good in anything she wears. She's still talking to Joe! What is this? She never talks to him, I know Joe had it really bad for her in the Digital World, that is the only time he was ever brave was for her, but he can't still like her I mean come on it's been ages, almost 7 years since then, he had a chance, and he ditched her. Now that I think about it we're in the same boat, I never really paid much attention to her, since back then I never really thought that she had much to offer besides her looks. She was 2 dimensional back then, like a pretty paper doll, that looks great in anything it wears, but then when you think about it there's no depth. Everythings diffrent now, like she's in my creative writing class, and some of the stuff she writes is amazing, she has a really vivid imagination, I never really expected it from her.  
"Matt, that's the bell come on man."  
"Huh?" I say, my mental arguments have once again, made me lose my senses.  
"Come on let's go back inside, it's freezing out here."  
"Oh ok." I follow him in, there's a bnch of guys fighting over who get's to hold the door open for Mimi. In the throng I notice TK, with our cousin Elizabeth, I hope everything goes okay for her here. TK looks a little steamed, Davis was probably hitting on Kari again, I keep telling TK to just beat that kid up. It's weird I think the Motimiya family was sent to Earth just to irriatate Takeru and I. I think that's why Tai's here too.  
I get back to my seat and quickly look at number 7 on my paper so that if Mrs. Tomoe asks me to answer I'm ready, instaed she's called on Jun, phew my answer was wrong anyway, I'm a rock star, I don't know anything about Bethoven.  
  
A/N - OK I'm sorry I wasted your time everyone, that part was really bad...  
Anyway send me your comments, flames, chunky monkey ice cream, and expect Izzy and Joe's parts out by Wednesday, I'm not gonna bother with Davis because he's a fag, sorry you Daisuke fans (both of you) I just wouldn't know what to write. There will be a continuation to some parts, like the whole yamato, Mimi, Joe thing, and what will happen with Yolei, and Koushiro. If anyone has any ideas send them to me! Ok I'll shut up now. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:Aww I don't feel like telling you I don't own Digimon.  
  
Fire Drill - Izzy's POV  
  
"Koushiro, please pass up your homework from last night."   
"Yes ma'am." I say as I give her my homework. I sit in the back of the class, probably not the best choice of seats, especially in a senior class, although this is honors some of the kids are really immature. There's the fire alarm, we've been through this before so I know I need to be on that hill around the back of the school. As I walk out along with my class, I look around for my friends. Yamato and some kid from his band are walking in another direction from me, Mimi and Joe are right behind them but neither party seems to notice the other one, Tai and Sora are going another way, hand in hand as usual, TK has his arm around some other girl what's that about? And Cody and Davis are off in another direction, Davis seems to be boring Cody what else is knew, wait a second what is this lovely twist of fate destiny has dealt me? Is that Kari and Yolei walking right towards me? Yolei, she's so beautiful, she sure doesn't look the same as she did 6 years ago, all awkwardly tall, and skinny with those huge glasses and helmet that she used to think was really cool, but doesn't anymore. She's not tall for her age anymore, and she's filled out, even in those unflattering school uniforms she looks good. She's traded in her big thick glasses for a more trendy plastic pair, (A/N I'm wearing my pair right now.) and believe it or not the Digital World even thinks that she's outgrew her old pilot outfit, I guess she got her flight wings or something.  
  
She's still walking towards me, so I wave to her and Hikari, Kari says hello and Yolei starts to blush but then looks up at me and says "Hi."   
*Start a conversation! Talk to her, ask her out, say something!* My heart yells.  
"Guess what?" for a second I can't remember what I wanted her to guess.  
"What?" she always seems to glow whenever she speaks, that's probably because she's an angel, I've never told anyone about my feelings for this girl, but I know it must be obvious by now, I wonder what she thinks of me?  
"I just got a new digital camera with the money I made on my webpage." *Oh yeah that just screams I care for you.* My heart yells at me again. At least I've started up an interesting conversation, neither of us "outgrew" our love for computers.  
"Cool!" She's always so interested in what I have to tell her.   
  
I go on to tell her all about it's features, or at least what I can in a little over a minute, you see TK just walked up behind Kari and kissed her on the cheek, Yolei seems to have noticed them too, and an awkward silence that comes over us. *Perfect time. Ask her out!!!!!*   
"Y-Yolei." I start.  
"What is it Izzy?" Is she flirting with me?  
"Would you like to go out with me to take some pictures after school?" I ask. *Good job, except one problem genius what are you going to take pictures of with her?* Good question, what should I do?  
"Sure Izzy, I'd love too." She sounds disappointed, did she think I was going to say something else? She probably thought I was going to ask her out on a real date. *Why didn't you?*  
"You would?!" At least I sound excited. I guess the next time we make plans, I think that she'll be more excited. I think I'll take her into the forest behind the fields at school, it snowed a few days ago (that's how cold it was outside) and so the scenery will be beautiful, then as the sun goes down I'll ask her to the winter formal, and she'll say yes, won't she?  
"So I'll meet you in the computer room after school." I continue.  
"Great!" wow she sounds more excited now, maybe she's on to me. Nah!  
"What will we be taking pictures of anyway?" she asks.  
"It's a surprise." I say trying to sound like it's a big mystery. She seems excited.   
Kari comes over just about now but neither of us seem to notice her, I guess we got lost in each other's eyes, so this is what love can do to a guy, even a man of science. Why is Kari laughing, that girl is a little off, then again Tai... No wonder she's interrupted us, the bell's rung and we can go back inside, but why is she laughing? Yolei and I just shrug simultaneously. I love how her hair falls when she moves her head. We say our goodbyes, while Kari hurries Yolei inside. Here I am standing on this hill all alone, wondering what is wrong with me. I knew I liked her but now I feel like without her I'm not whole, like a jigsaw puzzle with the last piece missing, and that piece is the one that brings the whole picture together. But I'll be whole soon, soon I'll have her.  
  
A/N - So everyone what did you think? A quick update on the Mimato contest... I've noticed a few Mimatos coming out but I wasn't sure if people were writing them for the contest, please put that in your summary if you are.  
Oh Yeah, after Joe's part this series is over and 2 new ones will come out of it, one for Joe, Mimi, and Matt, and one for Izzy and Yolei, I know there isn't much to say about them now, but hey it'll be fun, oh yeah! please review arigato! 


End file.
